Mobile devices (e.g., smartphone, tablets, etc.) often include different types of applications. For example, a single mobile device may include enterprise applications (e.g., enterprise resource planning (ERP), customer relationship management (CRM), enterprise email, and/or other applications), personal applications (e.g., games, social networking apps, personal email applications, and/or other applications), and/or other types of applications. In some cases, an enterprise administrator may wish to limit use of certain applications (e.g., sets/groups of applications) in certain scenarios.